Some vehicles may be equipped with steering wheel mounted controls. Commonly, such controls include cruise control buttons that may enable a driver to set a vehicle speed during cruising conditions and adjust the vehicle speed while cruising. Additionally, such controls can include buttons to interface with an audio system or an infotainment system.